


Past Is Past

by dreamsofspike



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in another life... Dr. Horrible and Captain Hammer were friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Is Past

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: mild violence

He feels a lot of things as he makes his reluctant retreat with the fruits of his labor, trying not to think about what's about to happen between Captain Hammer and the object of his affections -- anger, resentment, jealousy, frustration.

What no one would guess that he feels is this intense sense of betrayal.

What no one could know is that once, a lifetime ago -- Dr. Horrible and Captain Hammer were friends.

He remembers picking himself up off the ground, far less bruised and battered than he'd expected to be, as the bigger boys who'd intended on beating the crap out of him fled. He'd flinched, unsure what to expect, as the stranger had reached down a hand and helped him to his feet again.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

The open offer of friendship startled him, and Billy found himself struck with a sense of hope -- thinking that maybe there actually _were_ kind, decent people in the world.

But time brought an end to that illusion.

Captain Hammer actually started out as genuine hero, but too much attention and praise and fawning fans eventually got to his head, until he forgot about his former friends -- including Billy -- and moved on to what he considered to be more important things.

His throat and head throbbing from the abuse Hammer's just dealt out, Billy fights back a bitter wave of disgusted nausea as he remembers what once was, and vows never to put himself in a position to be betrayed like that again.


End file.
